This invention relates to cable hardware and specifically, to a one-piece cable armor ferrule.
Certain cable armor terminations or ferrules are of two-piece design. These have proven to be unsafe in that assemblers have been injured trying to install the two-piece design, particularly with very small cables. In addition, they are time-consuming to install and relatively expensive.